My Boyfriend is an Android!
by serina-phantom
Summary: FULL SUMMARY WITHIN! Sick and tired of being without a date, Yugi Mouto goes online and purchases a mysterious Yami Series "figure". The next day, an android named Yami arrives at his door, claiming to be Yugi's boyfriend. What will the poor boy do?
1. Kaiba Corp Part I

**Title**: My Boyfriend is an Android!

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for language, mild violence, sexual themes, and future lemon (most likely)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Sick and tired of never having a date, Yugi Mouto goes online and purchases a mysterious Yami Series 01 "figure". The next day, an android is delivered to his door, and the android claims himself to be Yugi's boyfriend! Now Yugi finds himself stuck with a task: collect enough data to create the 03 Yami Series model, keep Yami from killing the 02 Yami Series D-Grade android, prevent a love triangle, deal with the mysterious Evangeline who keeps calling Yugi with advice, and find out who is the mastermind named Negative 01 who seeks Yami's destruction. But it's all worth it, since Yami looks and acts like a million bucks, which is what he'll cost if Yugi doesn't do his job right...

Me: All right, guys! This may not be my best story, but it is pretty good! The beginning is kind lame, but overall, I think it turned out all right for the most part!

Lucy: We gained the idea after reading "_Absolute Boyfriend_", but we really changed it up so that it's not like it that much!

Me: We hope that everyone will like this even though the first chapter is kinda lame! But it's an essential chapter and turning point in the whole story, so please enjoy it!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Chapter One: Kaiba Corp Part I_**

"This... sucks..."

Yugi Mouto, sixteen years old, slowly placed the letter from his mother on the coffee table. He glanced down at the scrawly writing that his mother wrote in and sighed sadly.

Once again, Yugi's mother had sent him a letter saying that both she and Yugi's father would not be home for another year. Yugi's parents had been living abroad, traveling the world in their business. As imagined, Yugi was living alone in an apartment in which his father and mother paid for, so he didn't have to.

Yugi glanced sadly at the letter again. "I swear, if I had a nickel for every time they sent me a letter saying they wouldn't be home..." he muttered.

The young star-haired boy sat up off his bed and went for the closet. He carefully took out his blue school uniform, placing it on after putting on his white button up shirt. He combed his hair and then let it resume its natural star shape.

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Hey, no use pouting about it! They'll be home in no time!" he said.

The star-haired boy turned and glanced out the window of his balcony. He gasped and plastered himself up against the glass, staring out with wide horror-filled eyes.

"Oh, no! I left the clothes outside!" he yelped.

Yugi quickly put his sneakers on and made a dash outside. He shuffled and flung the clothes around, some of them going nextdoor and landing on their balcony, which went unnoticed by Yugi.

"Oh, I am totally late!!" Yugi shouted, throwing the clothes in a pile on his bed.

Once the clothes were put away, Yugi grabbed his book-bag by the corner of the living room area and made a mad dash for the door, on the opposite side of the apartment.

He grabbed the door handle and jerked it back.

Yugi gasped as he spotted someone he knew standing with their hand extended.

The person was none other than the son of the people who lived next door, Ryota Kajiki, who was also a childhood friend of Yugi's. Ryota was standing before Yugi, arm extended...

Holding a pair of Yugi's boxers in his hands.

"_You pervert_-!!" Yugi snapped angrily, face flushed bright scarlet with rage and embarrassment, snatching his underwear from Ryota. "Why the fuck do you have my boxers, huh!?"

Ryota scoffed and rolled his blue eyes.

"Please. As if anyone would steal your underwear. You don't have much there to show off, anyway," he commented.

That quickly earned him a smack in the face with a book-bag filled to the brim with homework, a dictionary, three text books, a load of pencils, and a lunchbox filled with hard food.

Yugi scoffed as Ryota fell flat to his face before him.

"If you ever insult me like that again, I'll kill you! I don't care how long we've known each other! I'll kill you!" Yugi snapped, kicking the boy in the stomach, stepping over him, and making his way to the elevator.

Yugi ignored anyone who called after him that morning and dashed through the lobby.

He slid through the glass doors and landed on the sidewalk that was right across from his grandfather's game shop. He waved to his grandfather, who was sweeping the area in front of his shop.

Yugi turned and spotted someone walking towards the school.

It was Izawa, the boy that Yugi had been crushing on for Ra knows how long.

Izawa had short spiked black hair, bright brown eyes, and he was tall and muscular, tan skin and curved arched features that said he was foreign. And as far as Yugi knew, he was still single.

_There he is! Go ahead and ask him out!_Yugi's conscious yelled at him.

Yugi sighed and shook his head really fast and went tearing after Izawa. He thought he wasn't going to stop at the correct time and collide with him, but he stopped right before.

"G-Good morning, Izawa!" Yugi called.

Izawa stopped and turned towards Yugi. He spotted the boy and beamed.

"Morning, Mouto. What's up?" he asked.

"Uh... Don't call me Mouto, please. You remind me too much of the teacher when you do that," Yugi told him. Izawa nodded slowly and smiled at Yugi, a foreigner's smile.

"Uh, Izawa..." Yugi started.

"Hm? What is it?" Izawa asked.

"Umm, I, well, I, uh..." Yugi trailed off after a moment, trying to avoid the subject. His conscience started yelling at him again, so Yugi glanced up and shuddered. "I-I really like you!"

Izawa smiled and put his hand up. "Sorry, there's someone else I like."

Yugi stared at Izawa in silence for a moment, not sure if he had heard correctly. Not that it would surprise him, since he'd been rejected over and over again by countless other boys.

"By the way..." Izawa said, pointing to Yugi's hand. "Why are you carrying around a pair of boxers, Mouto?"

Yugi glanced down at his hand screamed silently, seeing that it was true. He remembered having snatched them away from Ryota, but he thought he had put them back in the apartment.

Izawa smiled at Yugi.

"Well, I got to go. See you, Mouto," he said, turning and walking away.

Yugi stared into space in shock, his mind still not processing all of what had happened in the last few seconds. He had been rejected and been humiliated for life all in the same minute.

"Well..." his grandpa said, tapping his foot.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, glancing over, his mind still drawing a blank.

"At least put the boxer shorts away before someone else sees you, boy!" his grandpa shouted. Yugi squeaked and threw them to his grandfather before dashing to school, face beet red.

--

Me: Poor Yugi! Rejected and humiliated all in the same minute!

Lucy: But fear not, Puzzleshipping fans! If you have read Absolute Boyfriend, then you know about the main character and her childhood friend, but that doesn't happen in this story! Yugi is totally loyal to Yami and no one else when Yami comes, so no worries! And Ryota and Yugi are just friends! There is no crush between them!

Me: We are so sorry if the first chapter is lame, but hopefully, the story will be much better later!

Lucy: Review nicely and we shall update when we gets reviews! Please do not flame us! If you do not like it, then don't say anything and don't continue to read it! Thanks to all my wonderful readers!


	2. Kaiba Corp Part II

**Title**: My Boyfriend is an Android!

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for language, mild violence, sexual themes, and future lemon (most likely)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Sick and tired of never having a date, Yugi Mouto goes online and purchases a mysterious Yami Series 01 "figure". The next day, an android is delivered to his door, and the android claims himself to be Yugi's boyfriend! Now Yugi finds himself stuck with a task: collect enough data to create the 03 Yami Series model, keep Yami and the 02 Yami Series D-Grade android from killing one another, prevent a love triangle, deal with the mysterious Evangeline who keeps calling Yugi with advice, and find out who is the mastermind named Negative 01 who seeks Yami's destruction. But it's all worth it, since Yami looks and acts like a million bucks, which is what he'll cost if Yugi doesn't do his job right...

Me: Okay, guys! This is the next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi was rejected, but that is not a problem since what will happen in the next few chapters to come! And besides, if he was dating someone else, then Yami would never have been needed in the first place!

Me: What will happen in this chapter?

Lucy: Read on if you want to find out what is going to happen!

**_Chapter Two: Kaiba Corp Part II_**

"It sucked! He didn't even hesitate!" Yugi whined, slamming his head down on his desk.

Yugi's best friend since Junior High, Anzu Mazaki, sat before him on her desk. She had short brown hair in a bob cut, teal eyes, and she was tall and curvy, something that all the men were after. And Yugi even admitted once that if he wasn't gay, he'd possibly be after her too. She was just that type of person.

"I know! He could have at least pretended to think about it!" Anzu agreed with Yugi, rubbing his back to calm him down.

Yugi sighed and glanced down at his desk with a frown. It was times like this when he wished he was popular like Anzu or like his other friend, Ryou Bakura, were.

Ryou was a boy from England, and he was the envy of every man. Ryou had long white hair, emerald eyes, and he was very tall and thin, and he was pale, but in a good way. Ryou was always popular with the girls and a few of the men, but Yugi and Anzu knew that he was gay and didn't like girls like that.

Yugi sighed again and laid his head down on his desk again. He felt tired and it wasn't even 10:00 yet. Class wasn't starting for at least a half an hour, so he could probably take a quick nap if he wanted to.

"Why do I always get rejected?" he asked.

"I dunno. Bad luck?" Anzu asked, flicking a piece of brown hair out of her eyes.

Yugi sighed again and made puppy eyes. "I really wish I was attractive or popular like you, Anzu," he said with a pout. Anzu laughed and waved her hand at him.

"Are you kidding me, Yugi? You wish you were attractive like me? Don't say that! You are attractive! You look exactly like Dante McDowell(1) from the right view of his profile," she said.

Yugi's eyes lit up at the compliment that Anzu had just given to him. Dante McDowell was his favorite singer, so it felt good to be compared to him. Dante McDowell was the envy of most guys everywhere, since women almost instantly fell in love with him when they either saw him or heard his voice.

"You think so?" he asked.

Just as they started their conversation, Ryota made his way into the classroom and peered down at Yugi and Anzu. He heard the comment about the J-Pop singer Dante, and he scoffed.

"That's an insult to Dante McDowell, Mazaki," he told her.

Yugi spun around and drop kicked Ryota across the classroom. "Did I hear that come out of your mouth!?" he snapped angrily, watching as Ryota scrambled up and dashed away.

Anzu chuckled and smiled at Yugi. "Why not go out with him? You two seem to be close," she pointed to the retreating Ryota.

Yugi made a face and turned green.

"Ew, gross! Are you serious!?" he screamed, shaking his head. Sure, he liked Ryota plenty, but just as a friend. The thought of dating him was enough to make poor Yugi sick.

* * *

A while after class, the two friends were walking down the streets towards their respective homes. "No, seriously. You two might make a nice couple. He's kinda cute," Anzu said, walking down the street with Yugi in the park.

Yugi made another disgusted face.

"Oh, please. He's my friend, but he's a freaky fisherman," he said. "Plus, he's not really my type. Izawa was soo much better," Yugi frowned again at the thought of his earlier rejection.

Anzu blinked innocently and patted his back gently. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for you," she said.

"Thanks..." Yugi murmured, waving good bye to her and walking off on his own as Anzu went off towards her house in the opposite direction of where Yugi was living.

He sighed and glanced up at the skies, seeing a bird flutter overhead.

_I wonder why I am always rejected. It's not like I just date people for the Hell of it. I just... I just wish that I had a boyfriend, or someone_, the star-haired teenager thought with a sigh.

As he walked, he suddenly heard a cell phone go off.

He glanced around and glanced down to see a black and blue phone buzzing by his feet. Yugi raised an eyebrow, went down, picked up the cell phone, and clicked talk.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Oh, good! Someone picked it up! I didn't know what I was going to do if I had lost it!_" a voice shouted on the other end of the phone.

Yugi blinked innocently. _He's got a Brooklyn accent_, he thought. "Yeah, it was just kind of ringing, so I picked it up. Sorry if I'm wasting your minutes here or something," Yugi told the man on the other end of the phone quietly.

He was still really confused.

Why was this phone just laying out in the open and why had someone been calling their own cell phone in order to find it? It wasn't making any sense to him at all.

"_Oh, don't worry about it! Say, I gotta thank you properly. Will you meet me here at the Domino Cafe by second and third street?_" the voice with the heavy Brooklyn accent asked.

Yugi blinked in confusion and nodded. "Yeah, sure..." he said.

With that, he hung up the cell phone and headed straight to the cafe, even if it was against his better judgment to listen to what a stranger told him to do.

But... something told him to do it.

* * *

Me: All right! The story is picking up! (1) This is an OC character of mine who is usually either Yugi's alter ego, twin, or past life. If you wanna know more about him, read my profile page. In this story, however, he's a singer.

Lucy: I bet we can all imagine who the man with the Brooklyn accent is!

Me: The next chapter is an essential one, since it's how Yugi finds means to meet Yami in the first place! It's a very important scene, so please do not skip it, guys!

Lucy: Please review! We like having lots of nice reviews on our stories, so please review, and we shall update as soon as we are able to, guys! Thanks for reading and being kind to us!


	3. Kaiba Corp Part III

**Title**: My Boyfriend is an Android!

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for language, mild violence, sexual themes, and future lemon (most likely)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Sick and tired of never having a date, Yugi Mouto goes online and purchases a mysterious Yami Series 01 "figure". The next day, an android is delivered to his door, and the android claims himself to be Yugi's boyfriend! Now Yugi finds himself stuck with a task: collect enough data to create the 03 Yami Series model, keep Yami and the 02 Yami Series D-Grade android from killing one another, prevent a love triangle, deal with the mysterious Evangeline who keeps calling Yugi with advice, and find out who is the mastermind named Negative 01 who seeks Yami's destruction. But it's all worth it, since Yami looks and acts like a million bucks, which is what he'll cost if Yugi doesn't do his job right...

Me: The next chapter of "_My Boyfriend is an Android_" is up and running!

Lucy: What will happen now that Yugi has found someone's cell phone and is heading off to meet them? Who will he meet as a result of this, and what is going to happen?

Me: This is an important part in the story!

Lucy: So please enjoy it, and we shall update as soon as we are able to, guys!

**_Chapter Three: Kaiba Corp Part III_**

"Hey! There you are!"

Yugi glanced up and spotted a blond young man waving at him from one of the tables. The young man was dressed in all black with brown eyes, and he looked like he was wearing a dog-like outfit.

Yugi would admit, silently, never aloud, that he felt a little afraid of going near this man. It was a little strange, and the man looked a bit strange as well. But, after a moment, the star-haired boy took a deep breath and advanced on the table. Yugi sat down on the seat opposite the man, eyeing him cautiously.

"Here's your cell phone," he said, handing the phone to the man.

"Thanks!" the man said with a grin, snatching the phone off the table. "I need this for work. I'm in the sales business, you know."

Yugi raised a fine eyebrow. "You are?" he asked.

The man nodded and flashed Yugi a wide grin. "I am indeed. Now, I think you deserve a reward for helping me out here with this!" he said. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a flyer and handed it to Yugi. "Anything you want to buy off this website, just let me know, and I'll pay for it for you this once!" he said with a grin.

Yugi glanced down and sighed, looking to the man. "Listen, sir-"

"Jonouchi," the man interrupted with a smile. Yugi stared at him with a vacant expression. "My name is Katsuya Jonouchi. Please just call me that, not sir, please. Thank you."

"Jonouchi," Yugi said. "There really isn't anything that I want to buy, you know?"

"You sure?" Jonouchi asked. Yugi nodded slowly. "Oh, come on! There has to be something! Anything! If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

Yugi sighed and turned towards Jonouchi. "Fine. I want a boyfriend," he told him.

Jonouchi stared at Yugi in silence, brown eyes filled with surprise. He then grinned and stood up, slamming a hand down on Yugi's shoulder rather roughly, still smirking.

"Then why didnt you just say so?" he asked. "We have been looking for someone to hand off 01 to."

"01?" Yugi asked.

Jonouchi ignored him and handed him a CD that said the name KaibaCorp on it. Jonouchi thrust it into Yugi's hands and smiled at him in that same mysterious way.

"Just pop that in and it should handle the problem," he said.

Yugi stared down at the CD that was given to him. This was all a bit strange. First of all, why had Yugi even mentioned that he had wanted a boyfriend to this guy whom he had just met a few moments ago? And who was 01 anyway? That was such a bizarre name for a boy, wasn't it? If 01 was even a boy in the first place.

Jonouchi smiled and stood up. "Just remember, anything you want is on me, okay?" he said with a wink. "Just pop that in and click on 01 when the screen pops up, and that should handle it. I think you'll like him."

"Wait!" Yugi called. "What the Hell is going on?"

Jonouchi winked at Yugi. "That's something you need to find out. We've been waiting such a long time for you to come along, now. Someone who we know just by looking at them that they will be the perfect one for 01," he said.

Before Yugi could argue, Jonouchi turned and started walking away.

"By the way, if you have any questions, don't worry," he called over his shoulder. "You'll be hearing from me sometime soon. And if you do decide to take 01, then EVANGELINE will be calling you, too."

Yugi blinked innocently. "EVANGELINE?" he reapeated.

Jonouchi nodded and winked one more time at the star-haired boy. "Actually, to be truthful, I think you'll like EVANGELINE. You already met EVA(1) before, so I am not worried," he answered.

Yugi stood up and reached for the blond. "Wai-"

But it was too late.

Jonouchi was gone.

Yugi sat back down and sighed, looking at the CD that he had been given. It was purple with black lettering, and for the most part, it was a fairly normal-looking CD.

"What is this?" Yugi whispered to himself. "What have I gotten myself in to?"

Shaking his head slowly, Yugi pocketed the CD, picked up his book bag, and then headed off towards his home. He didn't even notice that someone was watching him from the distances with a smirk.

"Well well, 01," said the figure. "Looks lik you'll get a home soon enough." The figure's cell phone rang, and he picked it up without even looking at who it was. "Hello?"

"EVA!" shouted the voice on the other end. "Where are you?"

The figure chuckled. "Fear not, Kaiba," he said, looking towards the retreating star-haired boy who was carrying away the CD. "I was just making sure that we have a home for 01."

* * *

Me: Okay! Yugi has retireved the thing he needs to get 01 AKA Yami! (1) EVANGELINE's nickname is EVA. But I cannot tell you who it is! You will all just have to guess on who EVANGELINE is! It is someone that Yugi already knows!

Lucy: And EVA was watching Yugi as he left!

Me: What will become of Yugi in the next chapter, guys!? Read on if you want to find out, and please give us nice reviews! We like getting reviews from you all!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


	4. Kaiba Corp Part IV

**Title**: My Boyfriend is an Android!

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for language, mild violence, sexual themes, and future lemon (most likely)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Sick and tired of never having a date, Yugi Mouto goes online and purchases a mysterious Yami Series 01 "figure". The next day, an android is delivered to his door, and the android claims himself to be Yugi's boyfriend! Now Yugi finds himself stuck with a task: collect enough data to create the 03 Yami Series model, keep Yami and the 02 Yami Series D-Grade android from killing one another, prevent a love triangle, deal with the mysterious Evangeline who keeps calling Yugi with advice, and find out who is the mastermind named Negative 01 who seeks Yami's destruction. But it's all worth it, since Yami looks and acts like a million bucks, which is what he'll cost if Yugi doesn't do his job right...

Me: The next chapter of "_My Boyfriend is an Android_" is up!

Lucy: Yugi has been given a CD that will take him to the KaibaCorp website, and he is going to order someone who I think we all know and love at the moment!

Me: And he's being spied on by EVA!

Lucy: But who is EVA, and what is going to happen to Yugi now that he has been given this CD? And when is Yami going to make an appearance in this damn story! Tune in to find out!

**_Chapter Four: Kaiba Corp Part IV_**

That night found Yugi sitting in front of his computer screen. He had inserted the CD the moment he got home, after saying hi to his grandpa, and it had taken him to a purple and black screen with the words KaibaCorp written across the top, and a strange curly design on the side, like a rose and some vines.

"What a weird site," Yugi murmured.

He scrolled down and sighed. The screen was confusing to him, since it wasn't something that he was use to. He look around for the words 01, but he couldn't find anything.

"Geez, what did Jonouchi-san say? Look up "01"?" he said to himself.

Giving up on searching the home page, Yugi went to the search bar at the top of the screen and typed in "01". He waited a moment, and then clicked on the "search" button.

The screen took a moment to load, but when it was done, Yugi came to a long list of things with the words "01" in the title. There were a few strange things there, but when Yugi searched some more, he found a heading that caught his attention right off. He double-checked to make sure that he was reading it right.

Yami Series 01 Figure.

"F-figure?" Yugi wondered aloud. "What does that mean?"

He clicked on the description that appeared just before he clicked the link. A couple words came up, and Yugi decided to read them aloud so that he knew what was coming up.

"'KaibaCorp's Yami Series Figures are near perfect in creation and are based off the ideal personality, desires, etc. of the person who purchases them. Remember, if you do, we ask our customers that they keep this secret', yadda yadda yadda, etc. etc. Got it," Yugi murmured, shaking his head slowly.

Ignoring whatever the writing was, he clicked the link.

The screen shifted to an image of a boy staring blankly at the screen, almost like a mug-shot. Only the major difference between this "mug-shot" was that the guy having his picture taken was hot!

"Whoa," was all Yugi could bring himself to say.

The boy in the mug-shot was at least eighteen years old, and for some reason, he looked almost like Yugi. He was much more mature, however, but they had the same hair; even the color was the same. But, he was more attractive. His eyes were a lovely crimson color, and though he wasn't smiling in the picture, he seemed almost happy. His features were sharp and attractive, and anyone would have fallen for him if he had seen him.

"S-so," Yugi whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. "T-this is 01?"

Yugi stared at the picture and then thought it over. Jonouchi had said that the price was on him, so Yugi wouldn't have to worry about paying them any money.

"I-I guess I can give it a shot," Yugi whispered.

His hand went to the mouse and clicked on the sign that said "purchase".

The computer shifted to another screen that read in big font "OPTIONS". Yugi stared at the screen that popped up, and it was asking him to put in as many options for what he wanted the 01 "figure" to act like.

"Personality, huh?" Yugi wondered. "Lemme see..."

* * *

By the time he was done and hour and a half later, Yugi had placed in his options. He leaned back in his chair and reread a few of them to make sure they were what he wanted.

"Personality Options..." Yugi read aloud, scanning the list.

1. Gets a little bit jealous at times

2. Loyal

3. Kind

4. Devoted

5. Naive, but in a cute way! Almost like a little kitten!

6. A strong fighter!

7. Good cook (though will ask for help when he needs it)

8. Protective (will save me when I need him the most, and any other time!)

9. Smart

10. Reliable

11. Cute

12. Just a little bit perverted, but when the time calls for it!

13. Fashionable (knows what looks good on him and will wear that and nothing that makes him look stupid)

"I guess that's it," Yugi said with a sigh. "I guess that means I can finally order this thing and see what happens." He leaned to the mouse and clicked the final purchase button. The screen turned bright red, and then returned to the home page after flashing a sign that said "Thanks For Your Purchase!"

Yugi turned away and then walked towards his bed after clicking off the computer.

He looked at his ceiling, and thought over what he had just done. Sighing, Yugi laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander before it clicked off and he was put to sleep.

Unaware of what the next morning would bring.

* * *

Me: Okay! So now, Yugi has seen what Yami (or in this stage, 01) looks like, and soon Yami should be arriving! I hope we are all looking forward to that chapter!

Lucy: But what will happen when Yami arrives?

Me: If you all want to read that chapter, then please review, and we shall update as soon as we are able to!

Lucy: Please review nicely!


End file.
